ibanezfandomcom-20200223-history
Portal:Tremolo bridges
Timelines of Ibanez tremolo bridges Double locking tremolos Ibanez has earned a reputation for offering some of the highest quality double locking tremolos of any guitar manufacturer. Many people consider Ibanez's Edge tremolos among the best Floyd Rose style bridges produced. The lineage of Ibanez double-locking tremolos can be a bit overwhelming with so many variations, most of which have "Edge" in their names. Here's a simplistic breakdown of the major Ibanez double locking tremolos: High-end trems (used primarily on guitars produced in Japan): * Edge (a.k.a. Original Edge or OE) * Lo-Pro Edge (LPE) * Edge Pro (EP) * Edge Zero (EZ) * ZR/ ZR2 (stands for Zero Resistance, but are referred to most often by the initials) Mid-grade trems (installed in guitars sourced from Korea and Indonesia): * Lo-TRS * Edge Pro II (EP2) * Edge Zero II (EZ2) Low-end trems (used in less expensive guitars produced outside Japan): * Lo-TRS 2 * Edge III (E3) * Standard DL tremolo This list is not exhaustive, but that covers the most popular double locking tremolos found in Ibanez guitars. History The first double locking tremolo employed by Ibanez was the Pro Rock'r, which debuted in 1984. The Edge, which was Ibanez's first Floyd Rose licensed tremolo design, was introduced in 1986. Initially it was surface mounted, but with the introduction of the JEM777 and RG550 in 1987 a cavity was routed below the tremolo to allow the player to manipulate the tremolo either by pushing down (to lower the pitch) or pulling up (to raise the pitch). The Lo-Pro Edge is a low-profile version of the Edge (as its name suggests) which came along around 1991. The Edge Pro was introduced for 2003 as a replacement to the OE & LPE; it has a low-profile design similar to the LPE. The Edge Pro was created at least partially to avoid licensing Floyd Rose patents, but that goal was not really achieved. The OE/LPE returned around 2010 and the EP was retired. The only obvious weakness of the EP is that it didn't come with the locking posts of the OE/LPE, although those can be added as an aftermarket upgrade. The Zero Resistance (or ZR) tremolo was also introduced for 2003. The ZR differs from the other double locking trems in that it pivots on ball bearings rather than a knife edge. Its other major innovation is a "Zero Point System" which is a secondary set of springs meant to maintain tuning stability by helping the tremolo return accurately to the rest position. The Edge Zero came out in 2008. It borrowed the ZPS design from the ZR, while using the traditional knife-edge pivots. ; Double locking tremolo timeline (1984–2019) ImageSize = width:800 height:auto barincrement:25 PlotArea = left:110 bottom:120 top:0 right:15 Alignbars = justify DateFormat = mm/dd/yyyy Period = from:01/01/1984 till:01/01/2020 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal format:yyyy Legend = orientation:vertical position:bottom columns:3 ScaleMajor = increment:5 start:01/01/1985 ScaleMinor = increment:1 start:01/01/1984 Colors = id:dl value:red legend:Knife edge pivot id:bb value:magenta legend:Ball bearing pivot id:piezo value:gray(0.80) legend:with piezo saddles id:bars value:gray(0.95) id:vertical value:gray(0.80) Legend = orientation:vertical position:bottom columns:3 BackgroundColors = bars:bars ScaleMajor = increment:5 start:01/01/1985 ScaleMinor = unit:year increment:1 start:01/01/1984 LineData = at:01/01/1985 color:vertical width:0.1 # perpendicular to time axis full length at:01/01/1990 color:vertical width:0.1 # perpendicular to time axis full length at:01/01/1995 color:vertical width:0.1 # perpendicular to time axis full length at:01/01/2000 color:vertical width:0.1 # perpendicular to time axis full length at:01/01/2005 color:vertical width:0.1 # perpendicular to time axis full length at:01/01/2010 color:vertical width:0.1 # perpendicular to time axis full length at:01/01/2015 color:vertical width:0.1 # perpendicular to time axis full length at:01/01/2020 color:vertical width:0.1 # perpendicular to time axis full length BarData = bar:ProRockr text:"Pro Rock'r" bar:Edge text:"Edge" bar:TRT1 text:"TRT-1" bar:TRS101 text:"TRS-101" bar:Edge7 text:"Edge 7" bar:LPE text:"Lo-Pro Edge" bar:LPE7 text:"Lo-Pro Edge 7" bar:LPE7_Ubar text:"Lo-Pro Edge 7 (U-bar)" bar:LoTRS text:"Lo-TRS" bar:LoTRS2 text:"Lo-TRS II" bar:DoubleLPE text:"Double Lo-Pro Edge" bar:DoubleLPE7 text:"Double Lo-Pro Edge 7" bar:DoubleEdge text:"Double Edge" bar:LoTRS7 text:"Lo-TRS 7" bar:ILT1 text:"ILT1" bar:DoubleEP text:"Double Edge Pro" bar:EdgePro text:"Edge Pro" bar:EdgePro7 text:"Edge Pro 7" bar:EdgePro7_U text:"Edge Pro 7 (U-bar)" bar:EdgeProII text:"Edge Pro II" bar:ZR text:"Zero Resistance (ZR)" bar:EdgeIII text:"Edge III" bar:ZR2 text:"ZR2" bar:EdgeZero text:"Edge Zero" bar:EdgeZero7 text:"Edge Zero 7" bar:EdgeZeroII text:"Edge Zero II" bar:EdgeZeroII7 text:"Edge Zero II 7" bar:StdDL text:"Std. double-locking" PlotData= width:13 textcolor:black align:left anchor:from shift:(10,-4) bar:ProRockr from:01/01/1984 till:12/31/1985 color:dl width:15 bar:Edge from:01/01/1986 till:12/31/2002 color:dl width:15 bar:Edge from:01/01/2007 till:12/31/2007 color:dl width:15 bar:Edge from:01/01/2010 till:12/31/2019 color:dl width:15 bar:TRT1 from:01/01/1988 till:12/31/1988 color:dl width:15 bar:TRS101 from:01/01/1988 till:12/31/2002 color:dl width:15 bar:Edge7 from:01/01/1990 till:12/31/1990 color:dl width:15 bar:LPE from:01/01/1991 till:12/31/2002 color:dl width:15 bar:LPE from:01/01/2010 till:12/31/2019 color:dl width:15 bar:LPE7 from:01/01/1991 till:12/31/2002 color:dl width:15 bar:LPE7 from:01/01/2010 till:12/31/2019 color:dl width:15 bar:LPE7_Ubar from:01/01/2001 till:12/31/2006 color:dl width:15 bar:LPE7_Ubar from:01/01/2010 till:12/31/2019 color:dl width:15 bar:LoTRS from:01/01/1992 till:12/31/2002 color:dl width:15 bar:LoTRS2 from:01/01/1994 till:12/31/2004 color:dl width:15 bar:DoubleLPE from:01/01/1999 till:12/31/2002 color:dl width:15 bar:DoubleLPE from:01/01/1999 till:12/31/2002 color:piezo width:3 bar:DoubleLPE7 from:01/01/1999 till:12/31/2002 color:dl width:15 bar:DoubleLPE7 from:01/01/1999 till:12/31/2002 color:piezo width:3 bar:DoubleEdge from:01/01/2000 till:12/31/2002 color:dl width:15 bar:DoubleEdge from:01/01/2000 till:12/31/2002 color:piezo width:3 bar:LoTRS7 from:01/01/2000 till:12/31/2002 color:dl width:15 bar:ILT1 from:01/01/2001 till:12/31/2010 color:dl width:15 bar:DoubleEP from:01/01/2003 till:12/31/2009 color:dl width:15 bar:DoubleEP from:01/01/2003 till:12/31/2009 color:piezo width:3 bar:EdgePro from:01/01/2003 till:12/31/2010 color:dl width:15 bar:EdgePro7 from:01/01/2003 till:12/31/2010 color:dl width:15 bar:EdgePro7_U from:01/01/2007 till:12/31/2009 color:dl width:15 bar:EdgeProII from:01/01/2003 till:12/31/2006 color:dl width:15 bar:ZR from:01/01/2003 till:12/31/2015 color:bb width:15 bar:EdgeIII from:01/01/2005 till:12/31/2017 color:dl width:15 bar:ZR2 from:01/01/2008 till:12/31/2015 color:bb width:15 bar:EdgeZero from:01/01/2008 till:12/31/2019 color:dl width:15 bar:EdgeZero7 from:01/01/2010 till:12/31/2019 color:dl width:15 bar:EdgeZeroII from:01/01/2011 till:12/31/2019 color:dl width:15 bar:EdgeZeroII7 from:01/01/2011 till:12/31/2019 color:dl width:15 bar:StdDL from:01/01/2013 till:12/30/2019 color:dl width:15 Single locking tremolos Single locking tremolos are those in which the string is locked down only on one end. In a double locking tremolo the string is locked down both at the nut and at the saddle whereas in a single locking design only one or the other is locked. In some cases, such as with the Hard Rocker Pro and Edge II the string is held securely at the saddle, but the nut is not locked. In others, such as the Pro Rock'r, Powerocker DX and SLT101 a locking nut is used, but the string is not locked down at the bridge. In cases where a locking nut is used, fine tuners at the bridge end allow the player to make tuning adjustments without unlocking the nut. ; Single locking tremolo timeline (1983–2019) ImageSize = width:800 height:auto barincrement:35 PlotArea = left:110 bottom:120 top:0 right:15 Alignbars = justify DateFormat = mm/dd/yyyy Period = from:01/01/1983 till:01/01/2020 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal format:yyyy Legend = orientation:vertical position:bottom columns:3 ScaleMajor = increment:5 start:01/01/1985 ScaleMinor = increment:1 start:01/01/1983 Colors = id:lsr value:orange legend:Locking saddle (rounded pivot) id:lsk value:redorange legend:Locking saddle (knife pivot) id:lnr value:yelloworange legend:Locking nut (rounded pivot) id:lnk value:coral legend:Locking nut (knife pivot) id:bars value:gray(0.95) id:vertical value:gray(0.80) Legend = orientation:vertical position:bottom columns:3 BackgroundColors = bars:bars ScaleMajor = increment:5 start:01/01/1985 ScaleMinor = unit:year increment:1 start:01/01/1983 LineData = at:01/01/1985 color:vertical width:0.1 # perpendicular to time axis full length at:01/01/1990 color:vertical width:0.1 # perpendicular to time axis full length at:01/01/1995 color:vertical width:0.1 # perpendicular to time axis full length at:01/01/2000 color:vertical width:0.1 # perpendicular to time axis full length at:01/01/2005 color:vertical width:0.1 # perpendicular to time axis full length at:01/01/2010 color:vertical width:0.1 # perpendicular to time axis full length at:01/01/2015 color:vertical width:0.1 # perpendicular to time axis full length at:01/01/2020 color:vertical width:0.1 # perpendicular to time axis full length BarData = bar:HRPro text:"Hard Rocker Pro" bar:OGE1086TFB text:"OGE1086TFB" bar:PwrckrDX text:"Powerocker DX" bar:PwrckrII text:"Powerocker II" bar:EdgeII text:"Edge II" bar:SLT101 text:"SLT-101" bar:TRS505 text:"TRS505" PlotData= width:13 textcolor:black align:left anchor:from shift:(10,-4) bar:HRPro from:01/01/1983 till:12/31/1985 color:lsr width:15 bar:OGE1086TFB from:01/01/1985 till:12/31/1985 color:lnk width:15 bar:PwrckrDX from:01/01/1987 till:12/31/1987 color:lnr width:15 bar:PwrckrII from:01/01/1988 till:12/31/1988 color:lnr width:15 bar:EdgeII from:01/01/1988 till:12/31/1989 color:lsk width:15 bar:SLT101 from:01/01/1992 till:12/31/2001 color:lnk width:15 bar:TRS505 from:01/01/1995 till:12/31/1996 color:lnk width:15 bar:TRS505 from:01/01/1998 till:12/31/1998 color:lnk width:15 bar:TRS505 from:01/01/2000 till:12/31/2002 color:lnk width:15 Synchronized tremolos ImageSize = width:800 height:auto barincrement:25 PlotArea = left:110 bottom:120 top:0 right:15 Alignbars = justify DateFormat = mm/dd/yyyy Period = from:01/01/1983 till:01/01/2020 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal format:yyyy Legend = orientation:vertical position:bottom columns:3 ScaleMajor = increment:5 start:01/01/1985 ScaleMinor = increment:1 start:01/01/1983 Colors = id:sync_6screw value:blue legend:6 screw pivot id:sync_2screw value:powderblue legend:2 screw pivot id:sync_2point value:teal legend:2 point knife edge pivot id:2pt_rounded value:green legend:2 point rounded pivot id:sync_bb value:purple legend:Ball bearing pivot id:piezo value:gray(0.80) legend:with piezo saddles id:bars value:gray(0.95) id:vertical value:gray(0.80) Legend = orientation:vertical position:bottom columns:3 BackgroundColors = bars:bars ScaleMajor = increment:5 start:01/01/1985 ScaleMinor = unit:year increment:1 start:01/01/1983 LineData = at:01/01/1985 color:vertical width:0.1 # perpendicular to time axis full length at:01/01/1990 color:vertical width:0.1 # perpendicular to time axis full length at:01/01/1995 color:vertical width:0.1 # perpendicular to time axis full length at:01/01/2000 color:vertical width:0.1 # perpendicular to time axis full length at:01/01/2005 color:vertical width:0.1 # perpendicular to time axis full length at:01/01/2010 color:vertical width:0.1 # perpendicular to time axis full length at:01/01/2015 color:vertical width:0.1 # perpendicular to time axis full length at:01/01/2020 color:vertical width:0.1 # perpendicular to time axis full length BarData = bar:HardRocker text:"Hard Rocker" bar:Powerocker text:"Powerocker" bar:PwrRckrSpec text:"Powerocker Special" bar:HQ text:"HQ" bar:StdSync text:"Standard trem" bar:HQ-J text:"HQ-J" bar:TZ-II text:"TZ-II" bar:TZ-6 text:"TZ-6" bar:TZ100 text:"TZ100" bar:TZ30 text:"TZ-30" bar:TT50 text:"TT50" bar:Gotoh510AT text:"Gotoh 510AT" bar:WG_VSVG text:"Wilk./Gotoh VSVG" bar:W-VS100G text:"Wilkinson VS100G" bar:VFT2 text:"VFT2" bar:Std7Sync text:"Std. trem (7-string)" bar:SAT-30 text:"SAT-30" bar:FAT-6 text:"FAT-6" bar:TZ30-7 text:"TZ-30 (7-string)" bar:FAT-10 text:"FAT-10" bar:SAT-30S text:"SAT-30S" bar:FAT-20 text:"FAT-20" bar:SAT-10 text:"SAT-10" bar:SAT-30SX text:"SAT-30SX" bar:SATPro text:"SAT Pro" bar:SynchroniZR text:"SynchroniZR" bar:SATProII text:"SAT Pro II" bar:WV6-SB text:"Wilkinson WV6-SB" bar:ITL-PRO text:"ITL-PRO" bar:ITL-10 text:"ITL-10" bar:T102 text:"T102" bar:T106 text:"T106" bar:T1502 text:"T1502" bar:T1802 text:"T1802" PlotData= width:13 textcolor:black align:left anchor:from shift:(10,-4) bar:HardRocker from:01/01/1983 till:12/31/1984 color:2pt_rounded width:15 bar:Powerocker from:01/01/1984 till:12/31/1987 color:2pt_rounded width:15 bar:PwrRckrSpec from:01/01/1985 till:12/31/1987 color:2pt_rounded width:15 bar:HQ from:01/01/1988 till:12/31/1990 color:sync_2point width:15 bar:StdSync from:01/01/1989 till:12/31/2004 color:sync_6screw width:15 bar:StdSync from:01/01/2013 till:12/31/2018 color:sync_6screw width:15 bar:HQ-J from:01/01/1990 till:12/31/1991 color:sync_2point width:15 bar:TZ-II from:01/01/1992 till:12/31/1993 color:sync_2point width:15 bar:TZ-6 from:01/01/1992 till:12/31/1997 color:sync_2point width:15 bar:TZ100 from:01/01/1993 till:12/31/1995 color:sync_2point width:15 bar:TZ30 from:01/01/1994 till:12/31/2000 color:sync_2point width:15 bar:TT50 from:01/01/1995 till:12/31/1998 color:sync_2point width:15 bar:Gotoh510AT from:01/01/1997 till:12/31/1998 color:sync_2screw width:15 bar:WG_VSVG from:01/01/1997 till:12/31/1999 color:sync_6screw width:15 bar:WG_VSVG from:01/01/2004 till:12/31/2007 color:sync_6screw width:15 bar:WG_VSVG from:01/01/2009 till:12/31/2019 color:sync_6screw width:15 bar:W-VS100G from:01/01/1998 till:12/31/1999 color:sync_2point width:15 bar:VFT2 from:01/01/2000 till:12/31/2000 color:sync_2point width:15 bar:Std7Sync from:01/01/2000 till:12/31/2004 color:sync_6screw width:15 bar:SAT-30 from:01/01/2001 till:12/31/2005 color:sync_2point width:15 bar:FAT-6 from:01/01/2001 till:12/31/2018 color:sync_6screw width:15 bar:TZ30-7 from:01/01/2002 till:12/31/2003 color:sync_2point width:15 bar:FAT-10 from:01/01/2002 till:12/31/2018 color:sync_2point width:15 bar:FAT-20 from:01/01/2002 till:12/31/2012 color:sync_2point width:15 bar:SAT-30S from:01/01/2002 till:12/31/2005 color:sync_2point width:15 bar:SAT-10 from:01/01/2002 till:12/31/2018 color:sync_2point width:15 bar:SAT-30SX from:01/01/2002 till:12/31/2005 color:sync_2point width:15 bar:SAT-30SX from:01/01/2002 till:12/31/2005 color:piezo width:3 bar:SATPro from:01/01/2004 till:12/31/2008 color:sync_2point width:15 bar:SynchroniZR from:01/01/2008 till:12/31/2018 color:sync_bb width:15 bar:SATProII from:01/01/2008 till:12/31/2017 color:sync_2point width:15 bar:WV6-SB from:01/01/2013 till:12/31/2019 color:sync_6screw width:15 bar:ITL-PRO from:09/01/2015 till:12/31/2018 color:sync_6screw width:15 bar:ITL-10 from:01/01/2016 till:12/31/2018 color:sync_6screw width:15 bar:T102 from:01/01/2018 till:12/31/2019 color:sync_2point width:15 bar:T106 from:01/01/2018 till:12/31/2019 color:sync_6screw width:15 bar:T1502 from:01/01/2018 till:12/31/2019 color:sync_2point width:15 bar:T1802 from:01/01/2018 till:12/31/2019 color:sync_2point width:15 List of all tremolo bridges >200|'more'}} Category:Parts portals